The Call
by Moonlightgeeky
Summary: With Hyrule in difficulties after the Twilight Wars, the last think they need is another war on their door. Link's and Zelda's struggles through the war and the new threat that is taking over Hyrule by storm. -Twilight Princes-LinkXZelda-In Progress-


_Hiya everyone!_

_This, as you have properly guessed, is the new Legend of Zelda fanfiction that I have been promising lately._

_As you most likely know, today is the 22nd November, meaning that the new Zelda game; The Legend Of Zelda A Link Between Worlds, was released (Super happy). This is why I uploaded the first chapter today._

_So anyway, this fanfiction takes place in Twilight Princess (Wii Version), meaning that Link is Right-Handed and Kakariko is the East, Lake Hylia to the West. _

_So anyway, I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. _

_(Heads up, I wrote this whole chapter and then had to re-write it over 6 days to upload it today, so the quality is not exactly great (not that it would be anyway) but just a warning.)_

* * *

**_'It started off as a feeling,_**

**_Which then grew into a hope._**

**_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_**

**_Which turned into a quiet word'_**

_Red._

_It stretched out before me, surrounding me. Intoxicating in its own right. Miles upon miles of bodies staring out me, penetrating me with their lifeless eyes. _

_Gradually the bodies began to move, making a path for me that headed towards the woods. Faron woods. My steps were hesitant but strong, the trees engulfing me with there ever darkness. Soon Hyrule field had disappeared behind my replaced my shadowy branches that seemed to reach towards me._

_Brown._

_The browning leaves crunched under my feet as I continued forward, my brunette hair with auburn tips flowing behind me. I hand tightened with every step, blood seeping through the fabric of my gloves. The tattered edges of my gown get snapped up my viscous twigs on the ground. There was no sound. Just. Silence._

_Green._

_I halted. I stared down at the sudden hint of green. A mangled tunic lay in front of my feet, crimson at the edges with blood. Arms know joined my view as my vision slowly improved. Lastly a Forest Green Hat and shaggy blond strands. My heart momentarily stopped at the sight. __**Link. **__I mouthed but now trace of a sound came through. __**LINK.**__ Silence. At last I screamed at the top of my voice, a tiny hint to my elegant voice slipped out. My screams increased as I bend over to check the body for life, despite already knowing it's fate. His name continued to roll off my tongue as I examined the body, before darkness took over me._

~~\(^_^)/~~

My journey to Castle Town had been long and tiring. Not many events of importance occurred on the way, making the deadly silence between me and my fellow swordsman grow. Finally the old stone walls appeared over the horizon along with matching towers of white and blue. _Castle Town. _As soon as our stead's hit the wood planks of the bridge, we dismounted. My wolf like eyes gazed up at the gate before I moved forward.

"It should only take about 5 minutes to reach the castle, Rusl" I say suddenly, breaking the silence with my calm but determined voice.

"Yes, but we have to get through your fangirls first" A voice chuckled back, I turn to look at my long-time friend with a smirk. I push open the wooden door of the gate and stepped inside the East Entrance of the town, immediately getting some unwanted attention. Rusl huffed at this before following me quietly as I picked up my pace.

10 minutes later we were stand in the grand entrance hall of Hyrule Castle. The walls lined up with shining suits of armour and larges paintings scattered the plain coloured walls. Much of the castle was lost during the last battle, but with many volunteers from the local communities the castle almost stood gloriously again. The guards stood still near the entrance, blocking majority of the large wooden door from view.

"Sir Link, Sir Rusl." We both turn to the sight of Amberlin, Zelda's assistant, who stood half way down the marble stair with a stern look. "It is good to see you again, Her Majesty will arrive soon so please excuse her absence."

I bow quickly to her before looking into her hard, hazel eyes. "That is perfectly fine, Madame. Her Majesty's delay is of no issue to us. Ma-"

A loud scream rippled through the castle, travelling down the winding corridors, bumping off the many walls. The person was clearly distasted for some unknown reason; I draw my sword from its sheath as my instincts kick in. Another scream followed soon after, a name carrying with it. _Link._

My feet take off before I even realise what is occurring. I was sprinting up the smooth stairs followed by some Royal Guards and lastly Rusl. The screaming gradually got louder causing my speed to increase, before I know it I am bursting through the large door of Her Majesty's bedroom, I scan the room for any intruders but yet none are to be found. The look over at the Hylian Princess with confusion written all over my face, her face was scrunched up in distress, her body shaking all over. Another scream emitted from her mouth as more came to witness her struggle, the deafening sound slowly decreasing. I stride over to the side of her bed and place a hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Come on, you need to wake up" I say smoothly, hopefully it will calm her senses and allow her to awaken. I know that this is improper, but right now, I don't care. Arrest me, through me in the dungeons, but my friend is in need and I will help weather to is deemed proper by the public or not.

I shake her shoulder once again. Her eyes flutter and steadily open, revealing her clear but stormy blue eyes to the world. I cannot help but stare into them, the most beautiful colour known to man. Her orbs widen and quickly I am pull into a bone crushing hug, small whimpers escaping the Princess' mouth. I return the hug briefly before taking her shoulder to look at her face again, she had a look of relief but fear in her eyes. I should ask her about this later.

"I will allow you to get ready Your Highness. The Council Meeting will be beginning soon" I give her a small but cheeky smile, before strolling over to the Guards that are situated at the door of the fancy room and down the corridor.

Something is worrying the Princess, it is much unlike her to have fear in her eyes, to show the world that she is the fierce and strong leader that many see her as. It must be of great importance, which means that it could concern the wellbeing of Hyrule. Whatever it is, I must discover the truth.

When dawn arrived the grand meeting had started. I room full of nobles, or rich-snouts as they have began to be recognized as, all from different areas of Hyrule, all power hungry and all a disgrace to Hyrule.

For instance take Duke Keane of Kakariko, he firstly was seen in brothels more than he was in the meeting hall, where such meetings as this were attended, and wasted all of his remaining spare change on alcohol. He has more money than many Hyruleans has seen in a lifetime, but yet it is wasted on cheap women and a vial liquid. It disgusted me, most of these men were like this. Had no idea of the true hardships of many lives in Hyrule and yet they 'assisted' her Majesty with decisions.

"What is the news from of neighbours, Lord Kaysak?" Zelda's pleasant voice spoke. A single worry line imbedding itself in her flawless skin. Many tensions have been building up, especially after the Twilight Wars. Princess Zelda had declined the proposal of Prince Tarquin, causing outrage in the Prince and his country, the threat of war was ever loaming over our heads which will have to be resolved. And soon. If another war was to break out, many more of the civilians will suffer, their crops already ruined by Zant's rein and the army in tatters. Our little defence and low morale will be out biggest downfall.

Lord Kaysak lifted his head, his deep emerald eyes staring into the storm blue orbs across from him. A large grin shone on the man's face, as he stood.

"Prince Tarquin has pulled back his army until further noticed and negotiations will begin shortly."

Silence.

Everyone's faces brighten at the thought. Pulled back. No army. Negotiations. No War. Look at her Majesty, who was seated comfortable next to where I stood, a smirk cover her features, pure joy in her eyes. Her people will not suffer again.

"That is lovely news Lord Kaysak. I hope that our country will continue to prosper without the threat of yet another conflict." Her eyes scanned over all the Nobles before locking with mine. The pure ecstasy on her face caused me to blush as I nodded to her curtly. "I think a break is in order. We will meet in half an hour. Thank for your time this morning, lunch will be served in the dining hall as usual.

The many nobles stood from their seats, screeching echoing throughout the room. Bows were given and within a few minutes all the nobles had disperse from the large room. The Princess stood and turned to me, her hair flowing around her heart-shaped face.

"It appears that your skills are not required, Hero"

"It seems so, though I never understand why you speak to me so formally when no one is present" A smirk creep onto my face as she blushed. I smile in reply and then strode towards the exit.

We walk down the busy corridors of the castle, our steps echoing down the halls. I admire the art work that lined the walls, of various destinations in Hyrule and occasionally of neighbouring countries. Every 2 metres lay a suit of armour, many large doors lining the walls along side.

"How is Ordon recently?" A whisper broke the pregnant silence, I turned to the Princess and nodded "It is doing fine, our harvest hasn't been as bad as others" I continue to walk until I realise the her Majesty had stopped a few meters behind me.

"And what about you Link?" My eyes meet with hers, fighting for dominance before I gave in. I sigh and leant against the wall and looked at my feet. I felt lost, like everything was not over and a longing to be out on an adventure, to be saving people not stuck in a small village herding goats all day and harvesting pumpkins. Lastly a strange longing… towards the Princess stood before me.

I raised my wolf like eyes to face her and pushed myself against the wall. Standing upright again, I answered slowly. Explaining my feeling of loss. She placed a loving hand on my shoulder and gave a sad smile, "If you ever want anything just ask. You a good ally and friend, Link, nothing will change that" She then bowed to me and elegantly strided towards the dining hall to address the rest of the nobles, leaving me speechless in the middle of Hyrule Castle under the watchful eyes of the Royal Guards. Only that Princess.

~~\(^_^)/~~

The sky was clear and the stars shone through, lighting the sky beautifully. The last of the lanterns being blown out in the thousands of homes that stretched across the land. I sat there admiring the view from my bedroom window the chilling, evening breeze filtering through the curtains. I took in every aspect from the guards on night duty patrolling the centre of Castle Town, to the stray animals taking shelter at a local courtyard. What truly caught my eyes was a green-tinted wolf sneaking back into the grounds of the castle, his blues eyes shining through the light fog of night time. Once he caught sight of me his tail wagged, happiness clearly washing over him. I grab a cloak near my bed and wrapped it around myself, before running over to a nearby wall. My hand ran along the smooth surface until an indent was found, pushing slightly on it a secret passage opened. There were many of these passages that connected the castle together, most dating from the Hero of Time Era however they have never been discovered by any employee of the castle, making them a perfect escape route.

I ran into the passage and travelling down its winding paths until I reached my location. I slid back out of the passage and into the cool night, millions of varieties of flower spreading around me. I strolled over to a highly decorated bench and took my seat.

"It's nice of you to finally join me Princess" I chuckle sounded behind me.

"Well not everyone can change into a beast whenever they want to though, can they Link" I turned behind me to look at the now human form of Link, dressed in a deep red tunic, with matching hat and greyish pants. He chuckled once again in reply and took a seat next to me. A long silence grew between us as we sat there in solitude, gazing at the stars for the second time this evening.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like to not be you" I asked randomly "To not have all the worries on your shoulder and be able to live a normal life" I looked at him with a hint of seriousness on my face.

He turned to me and smiled slightly, "I suppose I live a normal life before the Twilight War. And well, to be honest, what I am doing now is more exciting. I mean especially considering that the ruler of Hyrule is one of my closest friends and I would never change that for the world." I shiver went through me as the last words were spoken. I looked at him curiously, as he started stuttering. "a-and I suppose it wouldn't change the fact that I love you either." He locked his eyes with me, brilliant waves meeting clear storm clouds. _He loves me_. I sit there as yet another pregnant silence falls over us, I just stare at him and he stares back, the intensity soon growing too much.

Our lips lock, passion flowing through them as we held each other. We continued like this, kissing under the stars until we heard the clanking of guards in the distance coming closer. We stopped, blushing as we look at each other.

"Come on, before we get caught" he grabbed my hand firmly and dragged me across the garden and down the corridors of the castle until we stood outside my room.

I stared at him and gave him a quick but sweet on the cheek before opening the door. I turned to him on last time and smiled. "Good night, love" He spitted out, before turning to leave.

"Goodnight Link"

I sun raised high over Death Mountain, strands of its light flowing through the curtains. A lone Princess watched from her balcony, admiring the rise of nature around her. She hadn't sleep since she returned from the gardens… with Link.

_He loves me… but do I love him?_ Continuously this ran through my head, swirling around and around until I was so confused that even the simplest thoughts seem inevitable. A creaking could be heard from behind me but yet in my confused state, it was unnoticed.

"Your Majesty…. Your Majesty!"

I turned to see one of my trusted maids, Éra, behind me. Her hair tied up in a tight, neat bun only leaving a few pure black strands in front of her face. She bows lightly to me before striding over to my wardrobe and pulls open its heavy doors.

"We will need a well fitted and fashionable gown for you today, may I suggest this" She held up a deep blueish-purple dress covered with silver flowers with a cream under layer. "That is perfect Éra" She set the dress on the my desk and began her job.

Soon a knock came from the entrance of the large room and a strong but elderly voice called through the thick wood. "May I come in Your Majesty" Ferro open the door slowly and entered once I gave the signal. I smile sweet to him before I turn my head forward again to allow Éra to finish the preparations.

"Good morning Your Majesty" Ferro started before waffling on about my schedule. "-The Prince Tarquin of Surrinia has requested a meeting with you at 3 o'clock, I have replied to say that you may meet with him if you are well enough-" "I do believe that I must decide the course of action and then tell you the proper way to reply, not have you answer for me, Ferro." He gulped at my harsh voice, an awkward silence falling over the area. "Next time, please tell me before making decisions" I glared at him quickly before standing. "Now if you will both excuse me, I must attended to the needs that will be bought forth this morning".

After a few exchanges and bows, I exit the once quiet room. I nod at my guards before walking down the endless corridors of Hyrule Castle; hopefully Link will not be there this early morning.

~~\(^_^)/~~

Laying my head on the large mahogany table, I drift of slightly my mind still awake from last night's events. _Why did I tell her… and why did I kiss her! I bet she hates me now. _The young shepherd continued to sulk even has the numerous amount of nobles come in. Rusl looked at me confused, before taking his seat in the far corner.

My orbs raised to scan over all the faces in the room, murmurs ran round the room often about nothing of much importance, the occasionally eye drifting over my body.

"Her Majesty, Princess Zelda Sheik Harkinian of Hyrule" Everyone rose quickly at the announcement, my body after a couple of seconds following, like a puppet dangling from strings by a puppeteer.

Her eyes immediately looked with mine, before sweetly smiling. She then headed towards her seat, my neighbour, she took her seat but not before lightly brushing my gloved hand with her. The triforces imprinted on them brightened at the contact.

The strength in her voice caused her words to boom around the rounded corners of the hall, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. "Firstly, negotiations with Prince Tarquin will occur this afternoon. I hope to strike a peace treaty with him as well as secure some major trade routes with his country. This will maximise our profits as well as secure our people for this oncoming winter." She stood holding her papers ahead of her and spoke of the benefits we could gain from these negotiations; however all I could focus on was the confusion that was glazed of the rough waves of her eyes. She was not focused on her whereabouts or of the current happenings in the grand hall.

"If I may speak" I stood and looked straight at Zelda, hopefully _my _Zelda "What if these negotiations fail? Many of the crops in Ordon have been destroyed and out of stress the goat's milk has soured. Kakariko has lost major of their population, with only three survivors in the village alone. Only one child and two males remain. The Gorons are struggling to catch up on all their lost profit and the Zoras have been left with little food and help since their Queen died, leaving Prince- now King Ralis in charge." I look at the other member of this assembly at this point gaining more of their attention. "If these negotiations fail, we will put Hyrule in a situation that we cannot afford in this crucial time." Something glinted in my eye as I put forward this view.

Murmurs filled the room once again, some with agreements and other of alterative if the peace talks truly fail.

"They will not fail." We all look back at the Princess "I will make sure of it; you are all dismissed for the day. Now if you will excuse me, I must retire" And she was gone.

Once the meeting had fully been adjourned, I sprinted down the east corridor towards Zelda room.

"Your Majesty" I spotted her around the next corner and skidded to stop directly next to her. I pant slightly before looking at her petite face. "I apologise for my actions yesterday. They were inappropriate especially in such a crucial time such as now." She turned to me slightly shocked before giggling.

"There's nothing to apologise for, Hero. I had fun." She smiled at my before kissing my cheek. I blushed furiously unable to control myself at the moment. "You know, you're a natural leader. The way you spoke was like a true King" It was turn to now be shocked. _S-She thought that I sounded like a King? _A giggle escaped her mouth again at my flabbergasted face. "You never know, Link. You could be King one day" She winked at me before taking off down the hall. Just before she was out of sight she called me. "I will see you later, Hero- oh wait" She bowed playfully towards me before standing again. "Good day, _King_ Link" and with that, she was gone.

I must have stood there for a few minutes in shock, various whispers spreading around me. I blink twice and twist to see many maids and servants looking at me with confused but slightly amused features.

She is definitely full of surprises.

I was currently on the back of Epona, travelling toward the border shared by Hyrule and Surrinia. The negotiation were due to begin at the strike of three and we cannot disappoint Prince Tarquin, despite him being a rich bastard.

The Princess rode in her carriage behind me, the wheels bumping over the small stones of the path. The location drew closer and closer as we came up over the last grassy hill. The camp stood in full view, three small, plain tents surrounding a large, highly decorated tent near a fire. The smell of burning wood rising into the sky.

We stopped beside the main tent and I dismounted. I strided over to the carriage and opened the door, there stood Zelda, still in her elegant deep blueish-purple gown with silver flowers. The held out my hand which was quickly taken and see elegantly stepped onto the water-logged ground. I squeeze her hand in comfort steadily before releasing her gloved hand from my grip.

A Surrinian guard came up to us and bowed firstly to her majesty out of politeness and then at me, with wonder in his eyes. He then stood and lead us the tent. The inside was full of many antiques and expensive, precious items that many would admire. The furniture all of high quality and extremely detailed.

There he stood, as smug as ever. The blacked haired, pale skinned young man with pale green eyes. Prince Tarquin.

~~\(^_^)/~~

"Ah, Princess Zelda. It's so good to see you again, I hope that you are well" His posh but harsh voice spoke. He kissed my hand once, before glancing over at the Hylian Hero, Link. After a close inspect, the Prince turn up his nose and stalked towards his lavish throne and sat, instructing me to seat across from him.

"It is good to see you too, Prince Tarquin. I am extremely glad that you prevented the ridiculous war between our countries, it wouldn't of benefited neither of us." I spoke mainly through my teeth, but relief flowed through the last sentence. I put on a forced smile and looked up at the sickening man.

I have nearly approved of him. He was a sly, controlling and vial man, who wanted everything and everyone to be under his command. He had fooled weak-mind people in both his country and others, but he had never managed to break the barriers of Hyrule. His proposal was struck down without much though, with Hyrule in such a delicate situation already, I couldn't have any problems arise.

The smirk on his face grew "Well, I am glad that you accepted my offer. Surprised me much, this did" His jewel cover hand wrapped around a golden goblet on the table and bought it to his lips, crimson liquid pouring out.

"Um, I am sorry but may I ask, what offer?" I scanned through my mind hoping for a conclusion but there was no arrival. Then, the dreaded happened.

"The offer to marry me and merge our countries into one" He sighed staring deep into my eyes, reading my naked core. A small chuckle escaping from those thin lips. The hero, stepped forward gripping onto the sacred Master Sword, but he was only meet by my hand.

"I never agreed to this and if this is what you believe we are here to discuss then you must be deeply confused." I stood up to challenge him as he did the same. Nose to nose, glaring.

"My army will continue its campaign if you refuse." The mocking tone of his voice was not covered at this point, intimidation.

"Well then, I suppose that this is war"

With that I walked out, followed a couple of steps behind by my Hero protector. His eyes meet mine as I enter the carriage and slumped into my seat.

"Are you sure able this Zelda? Can we really and truly afford this" The concern rising in his voice.

I sigh in defeat. "Truthfully, I don't know"


End file.
